


Distraction

by Manalyzer



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Future's End, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 02:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/pseuds/Manalyzer
Summary: They needed a plan. With no time to create one, as she saw Braxton’s shadow on the ground in front of the alcove, she latched onto the only idea she could think of at the moment, hoping that Chakotay would understand. Her hands found Chakotay’s jacket lapels and pulled him tightly against her.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Any characters you recognize are clearly not mine. I'm just playing with them for a short while. 
> 
> This is a LIGHT M rating. Just for a few elements. I really tried to keep it in the Teen rating, but alas, these two just can't keep it that way. Its really not my fault. Its all JC. They are just hot and horny  
>  
> 
> Big thanks to Bizarra for the quick and thorough beta, and to cheile and purpledog for their early thoughts and critiques.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, casting sharp shadows against the ground, and creating a prickling heat against the back of Kathryn Janeway’s neck. It should have felt uncomfortable, but she was still silently elated to be walking amongst humans on the ground she hadn’t felt in years. Just the thought that they were on Earth, even if the time was wrong, sent an exciting thrill down her back and she basked in the burn of the sun’s rays against her. She’d gladly wear a sunburn as a badge of honor, just for the glorious moments of being back on earth. 

They’d been following Braxton for several minutes, weaving in and out of parking lots, and down alleyways. She’d tried to keep a good distance back, but the lack of crowds was starting to be more noticeable and she slowed her pace, holding her hand up so her fingers gently brushed Chakotay’s chest to signal him to slow as well. Braxton rounded a corner a few buildings away from them, and they slowly maneuvered to the edge. Kathryn peeked around just in time to see him dart down a side alley. Quickly, she moved, following the way Braxton had gone. They slowly inched down the alley wall. When they reached the end, she looked one way and Chakotay looked the other. She heard him murmur her name and looked beyond his shoulder to see Braxton further in the distance headed to a small clearing. 

Looking at Chakotay, she nodded and passed him, skimming his arm with her hand as they hurried down the way Braxton had gone. They had made it halfway down the alley when she gasped, softly, as her foot kicked a glass bottle that was on the ground; the sound of it skidding  
pierced the relative silence echoing off the walls surrounding them. 

She stopped short as she saw Braxton pause and bring his head up; the loud tinkling of the bottle drawing his attention. Acting quickly, she grabbed Chakotay and pulled him behind her as she darted into a small alcove off the side of the alley. Chakotay’s eyes were wide as she pulled him in closer, their breath halted as they listened for Braxton’s footfalls. Kathryn moved further into the small recess until she hit the wall, and Chakotay followed her, his back to the entrance of their hiding spot.

A few seconds passed, the silence making it feel like an eternity. Then, they heard the bottle skid across the ground, again, and she knew Braxton was retracing his steps. 

“Shit,” she whispered and her eyes found Chakotay’s, equally wide as they listened to Braxton draw closer.

Her breathing came in rapid bursts, and she felt Chakotay’s breath skating across her hair. They were going to be caught. There was nowhere to go in the small enclosed alcove; nowhere to even hide. They needed a plan. With no time to create one, as she saw Braxton’s shadow on the ground in front of the alcove, she latched onto the only idea she could think of at the moment, hoping that Chakotay would understand. Her hands found Chakotay’s jacket lapels and pulled him tightly against her. 

His expression showed surprise and his mouth parted on a breath. She saw in his eyes confusion, and a headier expression that she didn’t want to name.

Breathing in his startled murmur of the first part of her name, Kathryn’s lips found his, catching the rest of her name as his exhalation painted it against her mouth. 

His body tensed slightly, as her mouth fit decisively over his, brushing tentatively as she angled her head slightly to the side to look over his shoulder. She could still see Braxton’s shadow, and knew he was about to find them. This act was their only hope, and she intended to put on a good enough show that Braxton didn’t think twice about them. 

Her hands untwisted from Chakotay’s jacket, and made their way up to wrap themselves around his shoulders, pulling him more firmly to her. Chakotay finally seemed to understand what they were doing, and relaxed against her. Evidently agreeing to keep up the charade, she gasped softly, as one of his hands found her waist, while the other rested beside her head on the brick facade. 

Moving her lips against his gently, she felt him hum against her, the vibrations causing an unexpected tremor to shoot through her and she fought to keep her eyes open and focused on where Braxton had just come in to view around the corner. She watched as Braxton stared slack-jawed for a moment, seemingly embarrassed to stumble upon such a private act. Her irritation ratched up a notch, however, when she saw him smile and lean against the wall, his eyes traveling over them in appreciation. 

Fuck. He wasn’t leaving. She hadn’t thought this far. She’d assumed, if he’d caught them, he’d have turned uninterested and moved on. Now, though, he was just standing there watching and she was pressed so tightly against a brick wall with her first officer moving against her, his hands and lips doing delicious things that she most definitely did not need them to be doing. Talk about stuck between a rock, and a hard place.

Internally rolling her eyes, she let her lids slip shut, and gave herself over to the act. If he was watching, they needed to really sell this, in hopes that Braxton wouldn’t realize he was being followed. 

She ran a hand up into Chakotay’s hair, her nails scraping the delicate skin there and shivered as he growled into her mouth. He liked that. Noted. Not that it needed to be noted, because this would never happen again. Ever. Definitely not. 

But the way his tongue was running against the seam of her mouth was electrifying, sending pulses through her body at the speed of light and she sighed, welcoming him into her warmth. She rubbed herself against his thigh between her legs. When had that gotten there? Who cares? Her body moved of its own accord, grinding down onto his strong thigh, a soft whimper escaping her mouth. His answering groan sent a new wave of warmth through her; white-hot lightning that traveled through her body from where their lips were dancing against each other, and straight out through her fingertips as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. His hand that had been resting on the wall beside her face, caressed her jawline, his thumb tracing the apple of her cheek. The intensity of the moment, juxtaposed with the gentle caress of his fingers had her heart beating even more rapidly, and she felt a slight prick of tears behind her eyes. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real. They both knew it. This could only ever be an act.

Peeking through her lids, she looked up to see Braxton still watching them, but he appeared to be growing bored. Good. 

Chakotay was everywhere, around her arms, on her waist, up her back, and his kiss was bruisingly deep. He groaned again, low in his throat, and she suddenly didn’t care anymore that Braxton was still there watching. What mattered, was that she was here, finally, in his arms. Sure, it was a bad idea, probably their worst yet, but it was happening and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to just feel him for a few moments. Not Captain and Commander, no ranks, no crew. Just Kathryn and Chakotay, in this moment, however brief it would be. She surrendered to the moment. 

He pressed against her, and Kathryn shuddered as she felt him heavy against her belly. His hand at her waist moved slightly higher, and his thumb traced the bottom of her breast. Taking in a shuddering breath through her nose, she caught a scent of his aftershave, shampoo, and hidden beneath it all was just him. The essence was so utterly, uniquely Chakotay, and she couldn’t help but realize that it was the most deliciously warm and comforting scent she’d ever encountered in her life. He reminded her of warm summer days; of the first freshly fallen autumn snow. Of fireplaces, and sandy beaches, and warm familiar hugs. Her mother’s caramel brownies. Her sister’s laugh. Home.

Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest, and she drew in another shallow breath. Her eyes slipped open slightly, her gaze resting on where Braxton had been standing. He’d clearly gotten his fill and had moved on, though, at this point, she had no idea when that had happened. He could be miles away for all she knew, or cared, though she definitely needed to stop this and get back to work. 

Hesitantly, she drew back from Chakotay, her breathing short and ragged. Her gaze rested on his face and she smiled inwardly as she encountered his glassy eyes clearly just as affected by their kiss as she was. His breathing matched her own, and she absentmindedly realized his thumb was still tracing back and forth against her cheek. Swallowing hard, she disentangled her hands from his hair and let them slide back around to rest on his heaving chest. His hands moved from her waist and cheek to rest on top of hers as they looked at each other, their rapid breathing slowing together, calming. 

As she felt her heartbeat return to normal she swallowed once again, trying to clear her head and come back down to the present situation. 

“He’s gone,” she whispered, unsure of how far Braxton had moved from them. “We need to follow him.” 

Chakotay nodded and moved away from her, his hands pulling hers from where she’d forgotten they lay on his chest. His thumbs traced her knuckles before he dropped their arms and let go. She pushed away from the wall and moved around him. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him grab her arm and pull her back towards him. She had just opened her mouth to question him, when she felt his hand brushing against the back of her jacket, and moving to pull something out of her hair. Turning slightly, Kathryn looked over her shoulder at him, and realized he was wiping off the dirt and cobwebs that had gotten onto her white jacket. She smiled slightly, and he returned the smile. For a moment, she wished they were different people. But only a moment. There was work to do.

“Lets go catch us a time traveler, shall we Commander,” she whispered and grinned as she was rewarded with his answering smile, dimples and all. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” he laughed, and followed her out the alcove, to find their wayward time traveler. 

 

The End


End file.
